love never lies
by sesshywife
Summary: Kagome goes to america to get away from her past life. runs into inuyasha adding another chapter to her book of dramas. inukag
1. Chapter 1

this is my very first fanfiction it is very rare

Kagome is 18 now and she has a steady relationship with her boyfriend Koga. Koga was

always nice to her and respected the fact that she didn't want to have sex until she was married, well all of that change when she was at her birthday party.

"Koga, I think you should leave your really drunk, I'll call you a cab." Kagome told Koga

"No way Kagome not until you give me a kiss"

He lung in to kiss her.

"Koga stop!" Kagome screamed

"Why play games Kagome you know you're my women so stop playing games" Koga said.

"Koga, get your hands off of me before I call the cops" Kagome screamed

He gave her a sinister smirk and smacked her across the face. Kagome was down on the ground crying.

"Koga, why are you doing this to me ." she cried out

He said nothing and pinioned her to the ground and started kissing his way down her neck.

Kagome started to scream for help, but he muffled out her cries by putting a sock in her mouth.

He had ripped off the skirt she was wearing and pulled off his pants. Tears were falling down her checks

Has he entered her and broke her barrier.

"Kagome, you are mine now and no one else can have you." he said just before he could release his seed in her the door flung open.

Kagome, your missing this great party what are gasp her friend Sango said

" Oh my god, Koga get your hands off her" Sango screamed

She pulled Koga off of Kagome while she laid on the floor crying. Sango had punched Koga in the face and told him to leave.

"I'm not leaving without my women" Koga yelled

"If you say so" Sango said as she pulled out her cell phone to call security. The police came and escorted Koga home. Sango had took Kagome to her apartment and stayed over to make sure she was okay.

"Sango, is he gone" Kagome whispered

"Yes, the police is putting him under house arrest unless you would like to press charges." she told her

"Sango, I can't take it no more." Kagome said

"what do you mean"

"I mean that I don't won't to stay in this country with all my bad memories I'm going to go live with my father in America."

"Kagome, are you sure"

"Yes"

" okay then I'll book you a plane in the mourning you just get some sleep"

The next mourning Kagome couldn't look at her self in the mirror she could see all the bruises on her arms and legs, a deep cut that went across her face with dried up blood running down her legs. She couldn't take it she need a shower. So she put her shower on scorching hot and just hopped right in she let the steaming hot water hit her flesh hoping that it would get rid of the scars left on her body. She spent hours in the shower and finally got out.

"Kagome, your plane will be leaving at 6:00 tonight are you able to go to school?" Sango asked

"No, I'm just going to stay here and pack my things"

"okay then she after school" Sango said before walking out the door.

Maybe I should call and see if daddy is up for me staying with him. Kagome taught

"RING,RING,RING"

"Hello"

"Hi daddy"

"Hello Kagome, is everything okay"

"yeah everything is fine….well no everything isn't fine"

"What happen, is your mother okay and what about gramps and Sota"

"No there all fine, I just need to stay with you for a while."

"Why what's wrong"

"I'll explain everything when I come over there okay daddy"

"okay talk to you later, bye"

"bye"

She hung up the phone and went over to pack her bags.

"Hey Sango, where's Kagome we didn't see her in school today." one of Kagome's friends asked

"oh Kagome didn't tell you she is moving to her father's place in America." Sango said

"Oh my god really and she didn't even tell us something that big." all three girls said together

"well when is she leaving"

"Today" Sango said

"Why so soon? I mean school just started a few days ago" Eri said

"She just wants to get away from her problems here so she leaving right away, look I can't just sit here and chat I have to be on my way see ya."

Sango jumped in her car and hurried to Kagome's crib.

"Kagome, are you ready to go now" Sango said

"Just a minute Sango." she yelled

"Hurry up your going to miss your flight" Sango screamed

Just as Kagome came down stairs she had tons of suitcases.

"Kagome, I think your going to have to pack lesser than that." Sango said

"No I don't Sango half of this stuff is yours, you're coming with me."

"Oh my god for real Kagome." She screamed

"Yeah!"

"Come on girl we're going to America" Kagome singed.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome am coming to pick you up today got it." Koga said as Kagome step out of the car and to work. "Okay Koga." Kagome said a bit tired of being around him. "Don't have me waiting Kags." Koga said as he speed off in the car.

"Why do I stay with him?" Kagome said out loud.

"**Because you know a part of you still loves him." Kagome's conscious told her.**

"I just wish I could move on and leave him." Kagome said to herself as she walked into the building when she saw Mrs. Takashi kissing Mr. Takashi on the cheek. But it looked like Mr. Takashi really didn't enjoy it. She just kept walking she couldn't stand they're relationship and much rather do work than to see them being together.

Later that day Kikyo gave Inuyasha more work to do while she left to go run some errands. Inuyasha was up to his neck with paper work when he realized that it was close to lunch time. So he decided to call in his secretary Kagome in.

"Kagome, could you please come in my office." Inuyasha said through a black box sitting on his desk. "Right away Mr. Takashi." Kagome said as she got up and went in his office. "Yes Mr. Takashi." Kagome said waiting for an order.

"Yes can you bring me two cups of ramen in here." Inuyasha told her looking directly in her eyes. Kagome had a slight blush on her as she quickly turned her head so he couldn't see. "Right away sir." Kagome said as she left to get his lunch.

Moments later she came back. "Here you are sir." Kagome said placing the food on his desk as she was about to leave. "Kagome wait this one is for you." Inuyasha said holding out a cup of ramen.

"Is it really okay for me to do this?" Kagome asked looking at him.

"Of course it is, it's just a thank you for filling out those papers last night." Inuyasha told her still holding out the ramen for her to take. Kagome hesitated to take the cup when she finally did she said, "It was no big deal really I was glad to help you out." Kagome said as she sat down to eat.

It was silent for a little while when Kagome said something, "So I guess Mrs. Takashi has left you with more work today. "She really likes to keep me busy all the time" Inuyasha said stuffing more ramen in his mouth.

"It would seem she really wants you to make senior partner in the law firm." Kagome said eating some food as well.

"feh like I even want to make senior partner anyway." Inuyasha mumbled while eating more ramen. "Your saying you don't want to make senior partner." Kagome said as she stopped eating. "Yeah Kikyo just pushes me to do it cause she thinks that's what I want." Inuyasha said getting mad.

"Well to me Mr. Takashi it seems she wants you to be what she wants you to be so she can get whatever she needs." Kagome told him.

"Well when you put it like that everything makes sense now She doesn't love me for me she's just in this for her own selfish needs! That little bitch, she won't use me like this ever again. Inuyasha yelled throwing the food on the floor.

"Wait Mr. Takashi I didn't mean it like that." Kagome tried to explain. "Thank you Kagome you've really opened the doors for me." Inuyasha told Kagome hugging her.

"Hold on Mr. Takashi don't do what I think your going to do." Kagome pleaded to Inuyasha.

"What are you saying Kagome, you don't think I should drop Kikyo like a hot potato."

"No I just think you need to try to work your marriage. Tell her how you feel about not wanting to be senior partner and see if you two can't figure something out." Kagome explained to Inuyasha.

"Wow thanks for the advice Kagome." Inuyasha told her.

"Anything for you Mr. Takashi." Kagome said as she picked up her mess and was about to leave.

"Oh and Kagome call me Inuyasha."

Alright Inuyasha." Kagome said as she went back to work.

"Inuyasha sir I'm heading home now." Kagome told Inuyasha cause her work was done for the day. "Okay Kagome have a safe trip home and I'll take that advice you gave me." Inuyasha told her out of the building.

"Okay see you tomorrow Inuyasha." Kagome said as she got into the car with Koga. Inuyasha waved good bye. And turned around to go finish more work.

"Kagome what the hell was that all about." Koga yell as he droved the car.

"What do you mean Koga dear." Kagome said confusingly.

"What the fuck do you think I mean, and when do bosses walk they're employees to the car. And where do you get off saying I'll see you tomorrow Inuyasha." Koga yelled as Kagome just sat there quite.

"Bitch do you here me!" Koga yelled as he back slapped her across the face. Kagome screamed cause now she has a black eye, she started to cry.

"Koga please stop, it means nothing honest I told you once before I would never cheat on you, so now it's up to you to believe me when I tell you the truth!" Kagome cried out.

"Ah Kagome I trust you I just don't trust that boss of yours." Koga said whipping away her tears.

"I know I'll make it up to you. Why don't we invite Miroku and Sango over for dinner tomorrow night." Koga said whipping the hair from her face. Kagome just nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

The two best friends step out of Mark's car to a Hugh mansion filled with wild teenagers.

Kagome and Sango followed the boys in the house to find a whole bunch of drunk kids and some were even having sex in the corner. Mark and James had saw some boys they knew and left the girls hanging.

"So Kagome, were at the party, now what" asked a very nervous Sango

"I guess we should at least go dance and have a good time" Kagome replied

So Kagome and Sango walked over to the dance floor and Laffy Taffy stated playing. Kagome started moving her hips to the song and Sango followed.

"Man Miroku, all these girls up here suck, I mean I already down smashed on every female up here" said a very upset Inuyasha

"Come on Inuyasha, you can find one girl at least" said Miroku as he was drinking his beer

"I thought this party would attract at least one hot bitch" Inuyasha said

"My good friend why don't we have a look on the dance floor one more time before you make up your mind" Miroku said as he put his arm around his shoulder.

"Whatever man lets go" Inuyasha said

They both walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the dance floor. A lot of girls were hovering around Inuyasha but he ignored everyone of them. Miroku was laughing and dancing with this girl he just met when he spotted something that interested him he saw a girl with long hair tied in a high ponytail with some low hip hugger jeans and a black tank top that showed her belly button. And she was dancing against another hot girl wearing a black mini skirt that went ten inches above her knees and a pink strapless shirt.

"Inuyasha, come over here do you see those girls" Miroku said while pointing in the girls direction

Inuyasha saw what he was looking at. Inuyasha's jaw dropped when he saw the lovely girl dancing in the short skirt. In Inuyasha's mind he thought _ man I can hit that from the front and the back_. Inuyasha had got to his senses and moved over to where the girls were with Miroku close behind.

"So how are you lovely ladies this fine evening" Miroku asked

"Just fine" said Sango as she giggled form the compliment

"So would you like to dance?" Miroku asked

"Sorry I don't dance with strangers" Sango stated

"Oh my apologies my name is Miroku Takashi, and this is my good friend Inuyasha Yoshi"

"Did you say Inuyasha Yoshi bad boy Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Well I wouldn't call me bad just a little rough around the edges" said Inuyasha

"So now that you know our names can you tell us your names?" asked Inuyasha

"Sorry we don't fool around with boys who run away from the law" with that said Kagome pulled Sango away to the other side of the dance floor.

"Kagome, why did you do that Miroku is really cute and Inuyasha isn't that bad either." Sango asked

"Sango do you think we need any drama while we stay here and hanging around those boys would surely add to the problems I mean the only reasons we came here was to escape my problems and live a peaceful life." Kagome said.

Kagome was so frustrated that she went to the balcony outside to think all she could see in her head was Koga forcing himself on her and with that taught she began to get scared and shaky when two arms wrapped around her waist she immediately jumped back.

"What are doing out here!" Kagome screamed

"Well last time I checked this was my house" said Inuyasha

"I sorry you just scared me, and if you may I'm going back to the party" Kagome said

"So are you even going to tell me your name?" he asked

"Just to get you off my back it's Kagome"

"That's a nice name Kagome but I'll call you Angel" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her waist

Kagome started to blush then pushed him away "No it's just Kagome not Angel"

"Whatever you say Angel" Inuyasha said

"_Yeah she'll give in to my charms sooner or later"_ Inuyasha taught


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagome, I'm sorry for not considering your feelings it's just I really felt something with Miroku" Sango apologized.

"It's okay Sango I guess I was just a little taking back from Inuyasha's past.

"Yeah, you ready to leave?" Sango asked.

"Yeah but the boys were our ride here and now they're gone" Kagome said with deep disappointment.

"Well did you bring any money " Sango asked.

"No"

"Well do you have your cell phone?" Sango asked.

"No"

"Well dame Kagome how in the hell are we going to get home" Sango screamed.

"I don't know and don't yell at me Sango" Kagome said.

"I'm sorry Kagome but now we have to walk back home"

"Sango, it would take us at least three hours to get back home and it is already 11:00 pm." Kagome said.

"Well how do you expect us to get home?" Sango asked.

"Fine Sango lets get walking before it gets any later." Kagome said

The two girls began to walk down the streets of Orlando cars. The girls were really getting some attention from men lurching in the shadows. The two started to walk faster when they noticed a black car slowing down were they were. The tinted windows on the passenger side had rolled down with a man asked them for a ride. They said nothing and kept walking faster until the car sped up and left. The sky began to get cloudy and the wind had picked up.

"Kagome, I think it's getting ready to rain." Sango told Kagome.

" What! This is not good we need to go find a place to take shelter." Kagome said. Just when she spotted a little sword shop that was still open this late. The girls hurried into the shop when a clap of lightning came and it started to pour down in rain.

"It's a good thing you found this shop Kagome." Sango said

"Don't you think it's kind of strange that a sword shop would be in Orlando." Kagome asked

"I guess but does it really even matter, lets see if any one is in here." Sango said

"Hello is anyone here!" Kagome yelled but no answer. They started to look around all on the walls were different type of swords all the way from China and Japan. And even a couple of staffs and bow and arrows.

"May I help you ladies." said a strange light voice

They turned around to see an old man. "Um yes may we use your phone Mr.." Kagome said as she looked down at his name tag "…Totoshai " "oh why not but it's going to cost you" said Totoshai. As both girls looked at each other in disappointment.

"We don't have any money on us but I can have my father give you some money." Kagome said

"Sorry ladies but things around here are too tight I'm going to have to ask you to leave" as he said showing them to the door, when the door flung open and a not so tall man with a hood over his head hiding his face walked in.

"oh hi Angel pleasure meeting you here." Inuyasha said

"My name is not Angel it's Kagome." she said. "jerk." She said under her breath.

"So old man do you have the sword my father ordered" Inuyasha said while taking his eyes off Kagome.

"Yes, I bring it right in just have a seat." Totoshai said while walking to the back of the room.

Inuyasha took a seat in one of the chairs in the room without keeping his eyes off Kagome.

"So Angel why are you in this cruddy old shop this late at night?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"It's none of your business and why aren't you at your party?" Kagome asked.

"It just got less interesting when you left Angel." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

Kagome had a light blush on her face, and she turned around quick towards her friend so that Inuyasha couldn't see her.

"So Inuyasha is your friend Miroku with you?" Sango asked.

"Yeah he's in the car waiting for me, after we leave here we're going to this hot club down town you two want to come?" Inuyasha said.

Sango took Kagome to the front of the store and started whispering to her.

"So Kagome are you up for another adventure tonight?" Sango asked her friend

"I don't know Sango remember what happened earlier with the boys they left us stranded at the party what makes you think they won't do the same?" Kagome said to Sango.

"I don't know but I really trust them and Inuyasha really seems to like you." Sango said.

"Uh who could ever like a jerk like that" Kagome said, _"Girl what are you saying you know you like every single strand of silver hair on his head. And those eyes Oh my god there gorgeous."_ Kagome said in her head.

"I guess we can go but lets make sure he takes us home before 2:00 am that's my curfew." Kagome said to Sango.

"But Kagome it's already 12:00 am." Sango whinnied

"Oh well Sango we have to leave at that time." Kagome said.

"Okay Inuyasha we'll join you and Miroku to the club as long as you take us make at 2:00" Kagome said.

"Alright suite yourselves ladies just let me get my fathers sword." Inuyasha said.

"Hurry up old man." Inuyasha yelled.

"Hold your horses young yipper snatcher." Said Totoshai as he handed him the sword.

"That'll be $10,500." said Totoshai. Inuyasha pulled out a checkbook and wrote in it and handed it to the old man. "Took ya long enough." Inuyasha said.

"So let's be on our way girls." Inuyasha said as he put one arm over Kagome's shoulder. When Kagome had pushed his arm off of her. They had hurried out of the rain and into Inuyasha's BMW.

Miroku was kind of surprised to see Inuyasha with the girls from the party.

"So pretty girl what's your name." he said looking in Sango's direction from the back seat.

"It's Sango" she said not trying to blush.

"Sango that name really fits you well." Miroku said while smiling.

Sango had turned red as a tomato when he said that.

"So Inuyasha are we taking the girls with us to the club?" Miroku asked his best friend.

"That's the plan." Inuyasha said.

When they arrived at the club they all went straight to the bar and ordered four scotch on the rocks.

"So Angel, how old are you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"It's Kagome and I just turned 18, and you?" Kagome asked.

"I'll be 19 in a couple of months." he said

"So Sango how old are you?" Miroku asked Sango.

"18" she said.

"I'm 19 so will you care to dance miss Sango." Miroku asked.

Sango nodded and headed towards the dance floor hand and hand. When Inuyasha started to get close to Kagome.

"So Angel where you from?" Inuyasha asked.

"That a stupid question I'm from Tokyo, Japan." Kagome said.

"This isn't a stupid question through. Do you want to dance?" Inuyasha said just as Grind with me came on. Kagome was a little nervous but started grinding against Inuyasha. Even Inuyasha got nervous when Kagome grinded against his manhood..

She hadn't realized she was dancing with Inuyasha for a long time and when she had glanced at her watch it read 2:45 am. She taught to herself that she was in real big trouble with her father if she didn't get home right away.

"Inuyasha, you have to take me and Sango home right now!" Kagome said.

"Why so soon Angel." Inuyasha pouted

"Cause it's already past my curfew." Kagome said.

"Okay find Sango and Miroku and we can leave." Inuyasha said.

They both searched the club and they had finally saw Miroku but no Sango.

"Miroku where's Sango!" Kagome screamed.

"She kind of left after she slapped me for toting her ass." Miroku pleaded.

"Just couldn't control yourself could you Miroku." Inuyasha said as Miroku laughed.

"This is not funny we have to go find her something could be wrong, when Sango's mad she gets out of control and does unthinkable things." with that said all three of them headed out the club and into Inuyasha's car.

"That perverted son of a bitch" Sango said as she kicked a rock." I wonder how long I've been walking I guess I've better get back to Kagome before she worries about me." with that she turned around and started walking back to the club.

The rain had just stopped and it was drizzling a bit when Sango had walked into a tall person with a hood covering his face.

"Oh I'm very sorry are you okay?" Sango said to the stranger.

"No I'm not okay" the man said in a deep voice and he punched Sango in the stomach and she was knocked unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where am I screams and why is it so dark" Sango yelled. She wakes up in a very dark and cold place.

"We are going to play a little game." said a strange deep voice.

"Who said that and where are you." Sango said as she looked around confusingly.

"My name is Naraku and you are playing a game of life and death if you win the game you live and if you lose well you know the rest." said Narku.

"What kind of sick son of a bitch are you." Sango screamed.

"well my dear I wouldn't be worried about that you have just inhaled a deadly poison and it has entered your body and it will kill you from the inside out." Naraku said.

"What! Oh my god some one help me help!" Sango screamed at the top of her lungs.

"There is an antidote to cure this it is hidden in the house some where you will have two hours to find it and cure yourself before the poison can take affect. Also the door to the house will open in three hours. And oh yeah you have an hour and forty-five minutes left good luck." Naraku said as everything got quite.

The lights came on in the room and Sango looked around and saw blood pasted on all the walls dead bodies chopped up and scattered on all floors. She saw a door that led some where and she quickly ran to open the door. When she did a vicious wolf came running towards her barking and foaming at the mouth. She quickly closed the door.

"Oh my god I have to find a way out of here" she said as her hearth beat was growing rapidly.

"I know my cell phone, dang I forgot I never broth it with me. SHIT!" she yelled at her self.

"I have to get past that wolf some how." Sango said.

She looked around the room she was in and found a saw it was in the hand of a dead body. She slowly went over to plow it out of the hands of the dead. She could use this to kill the mangy mutt and get out of here and get help.

So she slowly opened the door with the saw in one hand she walked out and saw the wolf coming at her and full speed she screamed and held out the saw in front of her while she closed her eyes. The saw had went straight through the wolf's stomach and blood squirted out of the wolf and all over Sango.

She started down the hall ways looking in every direction without taking her hands off the saw.

"I wonder if I will ever get out of her alive." Sango thought

She had walked into a room that wasn't as dirty as the other room in the room she saw a little girl curled up in a ball shaking she looks like she's 11years old.

"Hello are you okay little girl?" Sango asked.

"You must leave this place it's not fun or safe here." she said in a shaky voice.

"I would if I could." Sango replied.

"What's your name little girl?" Sango asked.

"Rin Yoshi." she answered.

"Are you related to a Inuyasha Yoshi?" Sango asked.

"Yes that's my brother I haven't seen him in two weeks, do you know him is he here with you." Rin asked

"Yes I do know him but he's not with me, so any way we have to get out of here." Sango said.

Rin got up and ran over to Sango and they headed down the hallway again. "So Rin how did you end up here?" Sango asked. "I was at school waiting for my older brother Sesshomaru to pick me up he didn't show and it was getting late so I started to walk home, but then I got lost and I remember bumping into someone then nothing I woke up and I was here." she told to Sango.

They kept walking when they had came to a door they think that lends to the outside. They quickly opened the door to find a room filled with needles on the floor and a note in front of the door it read.

_You're one step closer to leaving this place in this room lies the antidote to your cure you will have to find it and inject it in your arm but if you use the wrong one you will die immediately. Good luck hunting._

Sango bolded the note up and threw it to the floor. "Sango what's wrong what did the note say?" Rin asked.

"Rin we have to find the needle that has pink liquid in it." Sango said.

"Why pink." Rin asked.

"Because I took classes in medicine and I now what the color of cure medicine is." Sango asked.

They looked throw all the piles of needles trying not to poke themselves with the needles when Rin said she found it. Sango quickly took it from the girl and examined the needle and determined it was it she hesitated to injected her arm with the antidote but did.

"It's already 4:00 in the mourning and we still can't find Sango." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'm getting worried too maybe we should go to your father and inform the police." Inuyasha suggested.

So Kagome told them the directions to her house and they quickly got there. When they reached the mansion Kagome hurried to the door with the boys close behind. When she got in her father was sitting on the staircase looking at her with a pissed look on his face.

"Kagome where have you been, and why are theses boys with you and where is Sango! Her father yelled.

Inuyasha saw how scared she was and decided to talk to her father for her.

"Mr. we have just here to bring your daughter safely home we had got delayed because we had to look for Sango cause she had run off and now we are scared that something has happened to the girl and we might have to call the police." Inuyasha quickly said.

So that's exactly what they did they had called the police and they placed an amber alert out for Sango.

"Did the medicine work are you cured." Rin asked with concern in her voice

"I think so since I haven't died yet so I guess I'm all better, now we have to get out of this hell hole." Sango said.

They were walking what seemed like forever but then they finally saw the exit so they quickly ran for it.

When they was sure it was safe they looked at there surroundings and it seemed they were in a ally so they walked out on to the street.

"Sango, we have to find a phone or something." Rin said.

"Yeah I guess we have to." Sango said as she searched the area for a place when she saw a McDonald's across the street they ran for it. The women behind the counter looked at the two girls and yelled what happened to you two. Sango said above a whisper help then pasted out..

The women quickly called the police and they informed her that the girl fit the description of the missing girl they just got in. The police had called Kagome's house.

"Hello"

"We have found the girl Sango, she is at the downtown police station."

"Thank you we will pick her up shortly." Kagome's father then hung up the phone.

"So daddy did they find Sango." Kagome said has she clenched to Inuyasha's shirt.

"Yes she is fine we have to go pick her up right away." her father said.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone got into the car around 10:00 in the morning the car drive to the police station was real quite. Inuyasha would sometimes get a glimps of Kagome from the corner of his eyes. Kagome would never notice cause she was worried about her friend Sango.

When they arrived Kagome didn't even wait for her father to turn off the engine she was already inside.

"excuse me I'm here to pick up my friend Sango." Kagome said trying to catch her breath.

"Right this way, we have been asking her questions but she seems too scared to even answer." the women behind the counter said.

Kagome had followed the women to the other room and right behind her was her father and the boys. They came to a waiting room were Kagome saw poor Sango seating with her head deep in her hands.

"Sango, thank goodness your safe" Kagome said as she ran over to hug her friend.

"Oh Kagome I was so scared that I'll never make it out alive." Sango said as she hugged Kagome to dear life.

While Kagome was hugging Sango she couldn't help but realize the little girl next to her.

"Oh, Sango who is this little girl?" Kagome asked Sango.

Sango stopped hugging her and dried her eyes to speak. "This is Rin she too was in the hell house I was in, and she's Inuyasha's little sister." Sango explained.

Just then Inuyasha and the others came in the room. Inuyasha caught eyes with his missing sister that very second.

"Rin is that you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Brother!" Rin yelled as she wrapped her arms around him.

Inuyasha was shocked at first then was embarrassed. He had lossen her grip on him.

"Rin you stupid little girl, no one told you to leave school like that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"But I was… getting worried that …um." Rin muttered.

"See you got nothing to say, and since you've been gone Sesshomaru's been blaming me." Inuyasha yelled just a bit calmer.

"Come on where going home so you can explained yourself in front of father." Inuyasha said while pulling Rin out of the police station.

"No no anything but that please I'll do anything just don't let me near father." Rin pleaded as she tried to lossen his grip on her wrist.

"No way father grounded me for a week cause he said I can't keep up with my own sister." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Wait up Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled while catching up to his friend.

"Well that was weird." Kagome thought to herself.

"Kagome I want to go home." Sango said just above a whisper.

"It's okay Sango we're going home right now." Kagome said trying to cheer her up.

"No Kagome I want to go home in Japan things here a just too complicating." Sango said a little more fierce.

"Are you sure about this Sango." Kagome said a little sad.

"I'm sorry Kagome but I can't stand it here I mean I just came here and look how things turned out for me, I just want to get out as soon as possible." Sango said looking at the floor.

"Okay Sango I'll talk to my father right away." Kagome said while rubbing her back for comfort.

"Bye Sango and make sure you call me and write everyday okay, and make sure you check up on mom, gramps, and Sota once in a while to make sure there okay." Kagome said while hugging Sango.

"Okay Kagome you don't have to get so work up about it I'll be fine." Sango said trying to get Kagome to stop worrying about her.

"Alright good bye Sango." Kagome said trying to cheer up.

"Oh Kagome don't say good bye you only say that when you're never going to see me again, this is a see you later kind of thing alright so see you later." Sango said waiting for a answer.

"See you later" Kagome said a lot more happier.

So Sango got on her plane back home and Kagome got into her father car and headed home.

"yes father"

"yes father."

"Never again father"

"No father"

"Yes father" Rin said as she bowed and left the room.

"I'll get you for this Inuyasha." Rin thought to herself. Just then she saw Sesshomaru walking across the hall.

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Rin I see you're finally back that good to see" Sesshomaru said with no expression at all.

"Sess I'm sorry I walked away like that I promise I want ever do it again." Rin apologized to Sesshomaru.

"We'll see to it that you won't ever again." Sesshomaru said with a grin on his face.

"What dose that suppose to mean?" Rin asked with suspension on her face.

"It means mother has told Inuyasha to take you to school and pick you up from school everyday." Sesshomaru said.

"What you've got to be kidding me, Mom! Rin yelled with a furious face.

"Mom is at work and I suggest you stop screaming before you make father even more upset." Sesshomaru said while grabbing his sister.

"I'm not some baby I don't need Inuyasha picking me up everyday." Rin pouted.

"Well according to mom you do so off to bed with you." Sesshomaru said pointing down the hallway.

Rin got up and started to walk then she turned around and said, "Whatever you say, fluffy." then she darted down the hallway.

"No you don't get back here Rin!" Sesshomaru yelled while chasing her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kagome you need to get a part time job." Kagome's father yelled at her from the dinner table.

"But father why should I?" Kagome yelled back.

"Because no daughter of mine is going to stay in this house and leach off of me without a job." he yelled.

"That's not fair." Kagome muttered under her lip.

"What did you say little girl." her father said with his eyebrow raised.

"Oh nothing." Kagome said while putting on one of her fake smiles.

"Oh and that reminds me, I have entered you in one of the finest academy around Charles L. Skyline ." her father stated.

"What I'm not going to school here and besides school is almost out so there is really no need for me to go." Kagome said a little too cocky.

"And I say your going you need to graduate first and so you need to go to school." her father yelled.

"And what if I don't!" Kagome yelled with her hand on her hip.

"Then you going to get your fast ass behind out my dame house." her father yelled.

"Oh fuck it fine I'll go to school then dame." Kagome said while rolling her eyes.

"Keep rolling them eyes if you want to before I knock them to back your head." her father yelled.

With that said Kagome ran to her room. She was never threaten to do anything when she lived with her mother but now her father is way more aggressive than before.

The very next day Kagome started her first day in Charles L. Skyline. It was a school for rich exchange students so it was mostly Asians that attended.

Kagome was walking around trying to find her first class chemistry. She tried asking some kids but just as she thought they were all stuck up rich kids. Until she finally found her class even though she was 15 minutes late.

"Um hello I'm new here and…" Kagome said until she was cut off.

"Just take a seat next to the sleeping boy in the back row." the teacher told her.

"Mr. Yoshi this is the last time your going to sleep in my class wake up." the teacher yelled.

That surly did wake him up.

"would you stop yelling you crake head ass teacher." Inuyasha yelled in his seat.

"That dose it detention and your lucky I'm not righting you a referral." the teacher yelled.

"feh, whatever." Inuyasha said while going back to sleep.

"well with that my name is Mrs. Thomas and your name is Kagome Higarashi." Mrs. Thomas introduced her self.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"And if Mr. Yoshi here gives you any problems I'm giving you permission to knock him upside the head." she said.

Everyone in the class started to giggle including Kagome.

Kagome went to her seat and started to take notes when Inuyasha stuck her with a pencil.

"Oh what did you do that for!" Kagome yelled under a whisper.

"So is your friend Sango here with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No she went back to Japan and would you please leave me alone I'm trying to do my work." Kagome whispered.

"I don't know why you mad at me for Angel we can go out anytime you won't." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't go out with you if my life depended on it." Kagome yelled that the whole class heard it.

"So Ms. Higarashi I guess you too can join Mr. Yoshi in detention as well." Mrs. Thomas told Kagome.

Then Kagome sloped down in her chair and hid her face behind her book while everyone laughed.

"I'll get Inuyasha for this after school" Kagome thought to herself.

The day was going by so slow for her until the lunch bell rung, and Kagome wasn't felling like eating anything at that moment. So she went outside for lunch and hung around the school blenchers. Where she saw Inuyasha with some girl smoking.

"Inuyasha what do you think your doing." Kagome yelled.

"Oh hey Angel." Inuyasha yelled while throwing away his cigarette, and walking away from the girl he was with.

"Inuyasha because of you I got a detention on my first day." Kagome yelled.

"Why are you getting so worked up about it's just detention." Inuyasha said putting his arm around Kagome.

She pushed him away and said, "So was that your girlfriend Inuyasha?" Kagome said with disappointment in her voice.

"Kenisha, fuck that I wouldn't go out with that bitch ever again." Inuyasha yelled.(a/n Kenisha is really Kikyo I just wanted to give her an American name.)

"So you did go out with her." Kagome said.

"Yeah but now I want to go out with you." Inuyasha said getting closer until Miroku came.

"Inuyasha you didn't tell me Kagome was going to our school!" Miroku yelled. "So Kagome is Sango here as well?" he said with a big smile looking around.

"No you stupid pervert now can you leave me and Kagome where right in the middle of something." Inuyasha yelled at a confused Miroku.

"In the middle of what!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.

"See what you did pervert!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You got some nerve Inuyasha." She then knocked him upside the head and walked off.

"Why did she…oh…my head." Inuyasha said rubbing his head.

School was over and Kagome got out her cell phone to call her father.

"Hello".

"Um father it's me Kagome".

"So Kagome how was your first day in school".

"Not so good I kind of got a detention".

"What Kagome you can't be starting trouble on your first day" her father yelled while Kagome took the phone away from her ear.

"Yes but you don't know.."

"Kagome I'm disappointed in you when you come pack your things and get out my house you got."

"But father you don't know what happened"

"I don't care anymore I'll give you the money to find another place to stay but until then don't talk back to me."

"Yes but father listen…hello, hello dad.", "He hung up on me." Kagome slapped closed her phone and headed towards detention hall. And to her surprise it was just the teacher and Inuyasha there and like usual Inuyasha was asleep.

"Yes hello I'm here for detention" Kagome said sweetly.

"Yes take a seat anywhere." The teacher told her.

Kagome walked over and hit Inuyasha with her shoulder and took a seat right behind him.

"Hey who did that, oh it's just you Angel." Inuyasha said.

"That's for getting me a detention and this is for getting me put out." She reach over and pulled his hair with all her might.

"Oh what do you mean put out!" Inuyasha yelled getting his hair out of her grip.

"Because of you mister my dad kicked me out of the house cause you gave me detention." Kagome yelled.

"Well my bad Angel there's no need to get all physical."

"Why you…and stop calling me Angel it's Kagome Ka-go-me got it pal." Kagome yelled while moving a seat back.

"Well let me make it up to you Kagome." Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.

"You've got to be kidding me, Inuyasha do me a favor and don't say anything to me for the rest of the year." Just then the bell rung and there time in detention was over. Kagome walked off and headed home.

"Inuyasha couldn't you even call to tell us that you couldn't pick Rin up today." Izayo yelled at her son.

"Sorry mom but I forgot." Inuyasha pleaded.

"Inuyasha this was your last time and you blew it I'm sorry but I have to tell your father." Izayo said while picking up the phone.

"Mom please don't I'll do anything just don't tell father" Inuyasha begged his mother on his knees.

"Sorry Inuyasha but you told on me so now it's time to pay what you owe." Rin said coming from behind the door.

"Rin you snout nose little brat!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Inuyasha Yoshi don't talk to your sister like that" Izayo said while on the phone.

"Sorry mother." Inuyasha apologized. While Rin stuck out her thong and left.

"I'll get you back for this Rin." Inuyasha thought to himself.


	8. sorry

Hello all of my readers but i know it's been almost like a year since i've actually updated on any of my stories. but that's the thing i have officially quit. since inuyasha doesn't come on anymore it's over. i don't have any inspiration to write any more. so sorry to dissapoint everyone but i won't be continuing on anything for now on. if you would like to contact me or anything you can reach me at these acconts. or go to my website qothicpriestess. im really sorry people but that's the way things are now. sorry from the SesshyWife :) 


End file.
